1. Field
One or more aspects of embodiments of the present invention are directed toward a composite cathode active material, a method of preparing the same, and a cathode and a lithium battery each including the composite cathode active material.
2. Description of the Related Art
For use in smaller and higher-performing devices, in addition to miniaturization and lightweight properties, high energy-density is an important factor for lithium batteries. For example, lithium batteries having high capacity, high stability, and improved lifespan characteristics are desirable (or required).
To produce such lithium batteries, research into a cathode active material having high capacity, high stability and improved high-temperature lifespan characteristics is being performed.
LiCoO2 has good electrochemical stability, but its discharging capacity is low. LiNiO2 has high discharging capacity, but its thermal stability is low. LiMnO2 has high discharging capacity, but its lifespan characteristics are poor.
Accordingly, by retaining the advantages of the above-identified cathode active materials while compensating for their disadvantages, a lithium battery having high capacity, improved thermal stability, and improved high-temperature lifespan characteristics may be obtained.